yo no puedo ser princesa
by Rainbow.dash789
Summary: el hechizo de twilight sale mal haciendo que rainbow dash y ella cambien de cuerpos, podrá rainbow dash resolverlo?
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado en ponyville, la princesa Twilight Sparkle estaba en su castillo con Rainbow, pues las demás están en cosas diferentes, Fluttershy estaba en un tour sobre criaturas extrañas, Rarity estaba haciendo la línea de otoño de Sapphire Shores, Applejack estaba promocionando su nueva jalea por toda Ecuestria y Pinkie estaba organizando la fiesta de los sobrinos de la Princesa Celestia, Spike fue a comprar algo de comer hast Rainbow era la única disponible hasta ahora.

Twilight le pidió a Rainbow que si vigilaba que no vinieran la princesas ya que estaba practicando magia prohibida, pero lo que no escucho Rainbow es que no tenía que entrar al cuarto donde estaría Twilight. 10 minutos después llego Spike al castillo en busca de Twilight, le pregunto a Rainbow que estaba escuchando música, - haz visto a Twilight? - ella dijo - sip, esta en su cuarto - el le dijo - podrías por favor traerla mientras yo preparo las cosas? - ella dijo - ash, que no puedes ir tu? - el le dijo - oh vamos, vas y también te haré de comer - al escuchar eso Rainbow le regio el estomago, ella dijo de mala gana - aghh, esta bien, pero solo porque tengo hambre - fue volando al cuarto y abrió pero por mala suerte Twilight en ese momento estaba practicando un hechizo de intercambio, todo salió mal en ese momento, se había producido un destello y salía brillo por todas partes.

Las dos estaban tiradas en el suelo solo que diferentes, primero se fue levantando Twilight, en cuanto vio a Rainbow dijo con preocupación - oh oh - Rainbow se levanto y dijo mirando rara a Twilight - ammmm... Que le paso a tu cuerno ? - Twilight dijo preocupada y estrenada - hay nononono esto esta muy mal! Rainbow te dije que no entraras! Ahora todo va a empeorar- Rainbow todavía no entendía la situación y dijo - que paso? - Twilight en un segundo se enojo y la calo de la melena a un espejo y le grito - mira lo que haz echo! - en cuanto se vio Rainbow estaba súper sorprendida y enojada al verse como un alicornio y a Twilight como una Pegaso y ella dijo - pero... Que?!Porque?! Esto no puede ser así! - Twilight decía - pues te dije que no entraras! - Rainbow dijo - no es cierto tu nunca dijiste eso! - Twilight dice - claro que si, otra cosa es que no me escucharas! - Rainbow dice - tienes que arreglarlo! En una hora tengo una presentación con los wonderbolts! - Twilight dice con sarcasmo - oh si claro ahorita te lo arreglo pero se me olvida una cosa, cual era?... Ah si, ya no tengo cuerno! - Rainbow dice - ya se pero yo no se hacer magia! - Twilight dice - pues tendrás que aprender ! Y aparte sabes? Tu no eres la única que sufre con esto! Si recuerda tu cabecita tengo deberes reales y nos voy a poder cumplir agracias a ti! Ya que cierta pony no le interesan los demás! - Rainbow dice - pues perdóname si suelo no escuchar pero sabes? Nadie es perfecto! - en ese momento llega Spike y dice - porque tanto gritan? De seguro se escucha hasta canterlot - en cuanto vio a Twilight y a Rainbow dijo - ammmm... Que sucede aquí? Qué Twilight no era la alicornio o estoy soñando ?- Twilight dice - no! Esto es real! Y no hubiera sucedido si alguien no fuera tan estupido para poner atención a las cosas! - esas palabras a Rainbow le afectaron haciendo que soltara lagrimas - pues... Si, si me equivoque pero no era para que me llamaras a si, y te digo algo... Todos se equivocan- y Rainbow se fue a su cuarto triste pues nadie nunca la había dicho esas cosas.

Por otro lado Twilight se sentía culpable y dice agachada - ya se, lo siento - Spike le pregunta - y ahora que? - Twilight le dice - pues por el momento voy a hablar con Rainbow y tratare de que no se sepa esto antes de que lo pueda solucionar, Twilight va al cuarto de Rainbow y le dice - perdon dashie, solo es q me pongo histérica y loca cuando me estreso y digo cosas que lamento, crees que me podrías perdonar? - esto lo dice extendiendo su pata para un choque de cascos con la cara de perrito regañado, Rainbow contesta al choque y dice - si, para esto están las amigas - y las dos se abrazan, Rainbow se separa y dice - y...bueno, ahora que? - Twilight dice - pues mantengámonos nosotros tres, verdad Spike? - Spike voltea con la cara llena de chocolate - que?... Cuando estoy nervioso como comida para relajarme- Twilight dice - Spike! - el tira el chocolate que tenía en sus gatas y dice asustado - esta bien,Esta bien, no te esponjes - Twilight rueda los ojos y voltea a Rainbow y dice - bueno, por lo mientras tendrás que practicar la magia - Rainbow dice - ash, pero llevara años! No seria mejor pedirle ayuda a luna, cadence o a celestia ? - Twilight dice - me temo que no, esta es magia prohibida y me castigarían si supieran lo que hice- Rainbow dice enojada - pues no es mi culpa que andes practicando lo que no debes- Twilight dice - te recuerdo que también fue tu culpa por no escucharme - Rainbow dice susurrando - pero fue mas la culpa tuya - Twilight dice - que dijiste? - Rainbow dice - nada - Twilight dice - ash, bueno como sea, empecemos con los estudios - las dos caminaban a la biblioteca y Twilight empezaba a decirle libros a Spike para que fuera por ellos mientras ella volaba por ellos ya que no los podía agarrar con su magia.

Después de un rato de tropiezos volando y libros tirados al final se hizo una torre de libros y Twilight dijo - bueno, con estos empezaremos lo básico - Rainbow sorprendida dice - eso es nada mas lo básico?! - Twilight dice - pues si, como eres ya mayor va a ser más difícil aprender - Rainbow se da la vuelta y dice - olvídalo, yo no voy a estudiar eso, no pienso ser una cerebrito y aparte tengo que hacer mi presentación - Twilight corre y se pone en frente de ella - nononono, espera, si no estudias no vas a poder ser un wonderbolt jamás porque ahora eres un alicornio - Rainbow dice mientras extiende sus alas - dah! Tengo alas, puedo clasificar y mejor aun, ahora puedo ser más rápida a si que adiós - Twilight dice - espera! Te van a ver y recuerda que acordamos mantenerlo en secreto - rainbow dice - no importa si unos cuantos me ven , no va a ser tan grave - Rainbow se va del castillo hacia el cuartel y mientras Twilight dice - esto va a ser mucho peor de lo que pensé - cuando Rainbow va volando hacia el cuartel nota que muchos la miran raro y empozan a decir murmullos, Rainbow dice - debí hacerle caso a Twilight-

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA PERSONAS ZUKULENTAS, BUENO AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION, SI LO SE ME TARDE MUCHO PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESTE CAPITULO NECESITA MUCHO DE SU IMAGINACION YA QUE PUEDE SER MUY… FANTACIOSO XD BUENO DISFRUTENLO **

Rainbow pensaba regresar pero ya sería demasiado tarde de tos modos ya la habían visto, llegando al cuartel se encontró con Spitfire dijo - wow, na sabía que eras una princesa dash... Pero q estoy haciendo, discúlpeme su majestad - esto lo dijo agachándose para alabar, Rainbow se sintió incomoda por la situación, dijo - ammm... No tienes que haces eso, yo no soy princesa - Spitfire al oír eso pregunto señalando el cuerno y el tipo de alas - pero entonces porque eres alicornio? - Rainbow dijo nerviosa - ammmm... Eso... Es... Un disfraz, eso - Spitfire dice un poco sospechosa - ammm... Porque te disfrazarías de alicornio? - Rainbow dice - este... Sí... Para Twilight- Spitfire le pregunta confundida - ...Okay, no te estorbara para hacer tu práctica? - Rainbow dice – no, está bien - va hacia la pista y por mala suerte se encuentra con Soarin, no era que le cayera mal pero no quería que la vieran más ponys y que tuviera que responder más preguntas, Rainbow prefirió irse rápido para que no la viera pero desafortunadamente si la vio, se acercó a ella, le dijo - Rainbow? Eres tú ? - ella le dijo - oh... Soarin... Es una larga historia, pero no soy un alicornio para que no lo pienses solo es un disfraz - soarin confundido dijo - este... Si está bien, te veo luego ? - rainbow acepto y fue a la pista, ahí hizo todo lo que le pidió Spitfire, aprobó, Spitfire le dijo a rainbow - oye, has superado tu record, eres ahora más rápida que antes, haz estado practicando?- rainbow le contesta- si… quería sorprenderte, nada más- - pues haz echo un buen trabajo, de echo quiero que estés con nosotros en la presentación de mañana- - enserio?! Eso sería asombroso!- diciendo esto Rainbow llena de alegría -que bien que aceptes, pasa al cuartel para que te de tu uniforme- spitfire, la guía al cuartel, le da el uniforme y se despiden

**En la mente de rainbow**

_-Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh, esto es asombroso,mmmm… que le diré a twilight?, de seguro se pondrá furiosa conmigo, y si no me deja ir?! No la perdonaría, todo por su estúpido hechizo, si no lo hubiera practicado nada de esto hubiera sucedido, pero qué más da, lo único que puedo hacer es lucir asombrosa y practicar este tonto cuerno… si no sería mala idea, digo yo tengo la magia, talvez si practico mucho pueda deshacer esto antes de la presentación!... hay pero que flojera estar leyendo- _

Rainbow estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que los camarógrafos de los periódicos le tomaban fotos.  
Cuando llego con Twilight la estaba esperando furiosa con Pinkie y Rarity , ella presintió que la iban a regañar, se fue acercando y dijo

\- He he, ups? - Twilight dice - Pinkie y Rarity ya saben todo el drama y vamos a intentar arreglar esto - Rainbow dice - si... Hablando de eso... Tengo una presentación mañana - Twilight pregunta esperando oír mal - que dijiste? - rainbow dice - si... Voy a estar en la presentación de los wonderbolts...donde me verán... Más de mil ponys - Twilight suspira y dice pero – pero que te dije!- Twilight respira y grita desesperada - estamos perdidas! Nos van a ver todos! Incluyendo a las princesas! - Pinkie le dijo a Twilight- hehehe tranquilízate Twilight - Twilight se tranquiliza y le dice a las 3 - que vamos a hacer entonces?- Rainbow dice - mmmmm... Podemos todos vestirnos de alicornio, así le dije a Spitfire, que solo era un disfraz - Rarity dice - oye no es mala idea, yo podría hacer los disfraces para Pinkie, Twilight y yo - Twilight acepta y dice- okay este es el plan Rarity hará los disfraces junto con pinkie para las 3, al igual que todas nosotras iremos a la presentación, si preguntan diremos que es un disfraz porque se nos ocurrió, okay?-

Las 3 aceptan, pero interrumpen porque alguien toco la puerta, cuando twilight abrió eran los periódicos, lo leyó y se puso mucho más nerviosa por el contenido de este, fue corriendo con ellas para enseñarles la situación, haciendo que ellas también se preocupen

Twilight grita- pero como se te paso esto Rainbow?!- -pues no sé, nunca vi a los fotógrafos- dice Rainbow -esto me da mala astilla- dice Rarity -que?- pregunta pinkie -hay ósea que no está nada bien- dice Rarity un poco indignada -ah pues di eso señorita intelectual- dice pinkie burlándose -ya, ustedes dos cálmense, prosigamos con el plan- dice twilight

pinkie pie se va al igual que Rarity pues tenían que hacer los disfraces, mientras que Twilight y Rainbow practicaban magia, de tantos esfuerzos, desesperaciones y desastres por fin Rainbow pudo apenas mover una cosa pero con dificultades ya que a veces ni siquiera le salía una chispa de magia

-por el amor de Celstia Rainbow!- dice twilight desesperada -eso…in...ten…to- dice rainbow con esfuerzo - …aaaahg- suspira rendida- está muy pesada twilight, no puedo- dice rainbow triste y cansada -pero si solo es una hoja de papel!- dice twilight -si tanto así crees, hazlo tú!- dice rainbow -huy si claro, mira como la levanto con mi cuerno… ah cierto no tengo- dice twilight cruzando los cascos -si no hubieras practicado tu estúpido truco nada de esto hubiera pasado- dice rainbow con cascos cruzados y dándole la espalda a twilight

Y así estas dos ponys se pasaron sin hablar toda lo noche hasta que se escuchó la puerta del castillo, twilight se paró a abrir la puerta, eran Rarity y Pinkie con los Disfraces, se levantó Rainbow por el ruido y fue con ellas tres, después se pudieron los accesorios, se miraron al espejo las tres ( Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight) en verdad parecían unos auténticos alicornios

-te quedaron bellísimos Rarity- dice sorprendida Twilight -no fue na…- dice Rarity interrumpida por pinkie -hey! Ella no fue la única, yo también ayude- dice pinkie celosa -bueno bueno también Pinkie-dice twilight -ya basta de halagos, llegaremos tarde- dice Rainbow

Las 4 amigas ya disfrazadas parten a la presentación de los wonderbolts, cuando van llegando empieza un silencio profundo y después murmullos, las 4 amigas estaban nerviosas, pues corrían el miedo de que supieran la verdad

-okay cálmense chicas, todo va a estar bien, solo sigan el plan- dice twilight -hecho- dicen las tres

Twilight se dirige con las demás princesas mientras que con pinkie y rarity se van al espacio del público y rainbow con los demás wonderbolts.

**Con twilight **

-princesa twilight, nos daría una explicación de porqué sus amigas están vestidas de alicornio?- dice la princesa Luna sospechando -oh eso… este…solo es…por diversión y para superar mi miedo- dice twilight un poco nerviosa -cual miedo twilight?- pregunta celestia -ah este…de sentirme especial por ser alicornio entre mis amigas- dice twilight -awww, tu siempre fuiste especial twilight antes y después- dice Cadence abrazando a twilight

**Con pinkie y rarity**

Iban pasando para llegar a su asiento, por el camino eran puras miradas y murmullos, tanto que no lo soporto rarity

-hay solo es un disfraz para twilight!- grita rarity estresada -cálmate rarity, solo vamos a los asientos- dice pinkie tranquilizando a rarity

Los dos amigas se van a su asiento pero los demás siguen observándolas haciendo que se encuentren en un momento incomodo las dos

**Con rainbow**

Va entrando los demás causando la misma reacción como los demás, rainbow camina con spitfire para confirmar su llegada y recibir instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacer

-rainbow?! Porque sigues con ese disfraz ? – pregunta spitfire -si bueno, es que twilight decidió venir y nos hizo vestirnos otra vez a mí ya dos amigas- dice rainbow -mmm…bueno, contal de que no te estorbe-dice spitfire -sígueme te enseñare lo que debes hacer- dice spitfire mientras va caminando a un cuarto

Las dos van a este lugar, se encontraba un pizarrón con el esquema de la presentación de hoy, venían los nombres de los wonderbolts y sus maniobras a realizar

-tienes 20 minutos para aprenderte tu rutina- dice spitfire mientras se va y deja a rainbow sola en el cuarto -rayos, como me voy a aprender todo esto?- die rainbow viendo el esquema

**En el estadio**

-yeguas y caballos tomen sus asientos, el show comenzara en pocos minutos- se escucha en las bocinas

Empieza a sonar la música y empiezan a formarse los wonderbolts, todos aplauden y gritan con emoción por el show

-listo, ya me lo eh aprendido, hora del show- dice rainbow decidida

Rainbow se pone en posición viendo a spitfire indicándole que ya estaba lista, empieza la música y todo normal con la presentación, el público lo disfrutaba mucho, y rainbow se la pasaba de maravilla, faltaban pocos minutos para el final del show.

Pero de pronto se va la luz, todos los ponys gritan por eso inesperado, cuando una pared estalla haciendo volar pedazos haciendo que unos reflectores caigan sobre las princesas quedándose inmóviles por el impacto, pero un bloque gigante se desprende y va cayendo con la dirección al público, los wonderbolts van y tratan de detenerlo pero era muy pesado

En un instante salen rayos multicolores por todos lados desde el cuerno de rainbow, todos quedan impactados por esto, no se sabía cómo pudo hacerlo, solo era una principiante con la magia, con trabajos lo sostenía hasta que lo destruyo, rainbow bajo al suelo y todos aplaudieron por su logro.

-con que solo un disfraz eh?- dice spitfire sonriéndole -he he..Si- dice rainbow agotada

**Con las princesas**

-twilight sparkle tenemos que hablar, veme con rainbow en tu castillo a las 6:00- dice celestia yéndose con las demás princesas

Twilight y rainbow se miran y twilight niega con la cabeza desilusionada

Después de esto las dos se van al castillo donde se encuentran las tres princesas esperándolas, entran las cinco y se sientan en la mesa para discutir el tema

-me pueden explicar esto?- pregunta celestia -sucede que…yo…estaba practicando nuevos trucos, estaba con el de cambios de transformaciones, pero hubo un accidente involucrando a rainbow y a mi quedando con cuerpos distintos, tratamos de solucionarlo pero rainbow solo tenía la magia y no podíamos resolverlo, entonces intentamos ocultarlo y como pueden ver no funciono- dice twilight triste -nos lo hubieran dicho antes, no hay necesidad de esconder- dice Luna

Las cinco fueron a una habitación, las tres princesas usaron su magia haciendo que las envolvieran a las dos en capas de brillo y un destello final para terminar el proceso

Cuando despertaron ya eran ellas mismas, con sus respectivos cuerpos y dones, estaban felices

-Y dime twilight aprendiste algo hoy?- pregunta celestia -si princesa, que no tienes que guardar un problema ya que otros te pueden ayudar- dice twilight sonriendo

**FIN**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS :3 LOS QUIERO!**


End file.
